Sector Morrux
Sector Morrux is the largest and most well-developed Imperial Sector in Demi-Segmentum Obscurus-3b, as one of the first regions colonised in the galactic area and the first Sector in the area brought into the Imperium during the Great Crusade. Located in the centre of Demi-Segmentum Obscurus-3b, Sector Morrux is considered the nexus of Imperial authority, trade, and transit in the region, and whilst official authority in most institutions does not operate on a Demi-Segmentum level, any power in the region with influence over multiple sectors in based in Sector Morrux. Demi-Segmentum Obscurus-3b Sector Morrux is a major transit hub for inter-sector trade & travel in the region, and it is the enormous Battlefleet Morrux of the Imperial Navy that patrols the many warp routes that run between Morrux and the other sectors in the region. Such Sectors include: *'Sector Deus' - Located ~2000ly rimward of Morrux. Sector Deus is a frontier Sector that has passed in and out of Imperial control several times over its history. *'Sector Idaces' - Located ~2500ly rimward & spinward of Morrux. Idaces is a young Sector only first discovered in late M39. Due to its ongoing development it is a hotbed of trade & shippinh opportunities, as well as piracy. *'Sector Brachau' - Located ~3000ly rimward & trailward of Morrux. A very recently rediscovered Sector that is currently the subject of an ongoing Reclamation Crusade known as the Brachau Crusade. Systems Sector Morrux is home to around 250 Imperial Systems and 12 Subsectors, many of which are highly developed and contain several habited worlds each. Just some of the most significant are listed here: Subsector Morrux *'Byzantus' - Home to the Sector Capital of Byzantus Prime and Sector Governor Edmore Raste. Byzantus Prime is a leviathan hive world of over 100 billion souls, and the system contains 3 other hive worlds, 2 mining worlds, and a garden world. *'Dragith' - A Fortress System of several fortress & industrial worlds. Dragithan Imperial Guard regiments are exported across the Demi-Segmentum in large numbers. *'Leavenworth' - A system of 5 Agri worlds. Leavenworth feeds the subsector and is a critical strategic asset. Subsector Quodon *'Cassien' - Home to the mightiest Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus in the Demi-Segmentum, Cassien IV. Well known for reproducing patterns from across the galaxy for more local use, Cassien IV's vast fleet, armies, and Titan Legions give it significant influence over all other Forge Worlds in the region. Several other planets in the system also hold mining, industrial, or military installations. *'Balaris' - This system contains the great Knight World of Balaris Prime, home to no less than 16 Knight Households - the greatest of which is House Alder that numbers in the hundreds. The system is staunchly allied to Cassien IV and provides most of their Agri. Subsector Caanum *'Umox '- A mining system of 7 worlds. Umox III is home to vast adamantium deposits and the largest shipyard in the Demi-Segmentum. It is ruled by the Raste Dynasty and the inconceivable wealth it provides them has ensured their control of the Sector throne for millennia. *'Adraticus' - Home to the major Naval anchorage of Adraticus V and the commanders of Battlefleet Morrux. Adraticus V is a heavily fortified world that teems with Naval warships of all classes including the Battlefleet flagship - the Nemesis-class Fleet Carrier Indomitor. Subsector Castigat *'Umultox' - A system of the large Hive World of Umultox Prime and a number of agri, mining, and civilised vassal worlds. The great space hulk Sins Everlasting has appeared without warning in this system twice before, in M38 and M40, each time bringing ruination upon the system from its infested depths. Subsector Ankaratus *'Melodian' - This system is home to the famous shrine world of Melodian, where it is said that the Emperor himself fought for its reclamation in the Great Crusade. Over the millennia no fewer than 25 Imperial Saints have originated from Melodian, and the Living Saint Ioran Hede ascended here during a great invasion in M37. *'Ignato' - A system of 2 Hive Worlds orbiting a supergiant star. The 2 hive worlds are highly competitive and hold longstanding grudges over wars they have waged with each other over the system's agri & mining worlds. Notable Factions & Individuals *'Lord Governor of Sector Morrux Edmore Raste' - Sector Governor and patriarch of the obscenely wealthy Raste Dynasty. *'Master of Sector Morrux Fritzn Gebel' - Head of the Administratum in Sector Morrux. Ostensibly second to the Sector Governor, Gebel's unofficial sway with other Administratum divisions across the Demi-Segmentum calls this into question. *'Fabricator-General Orgoro Arkstone' - Leader of Cassien IV and a techpriest of great repute within the Adeptus Mechanicus. *'Lord Admiral Archibald Wex' - Supreme commander of Battlefleet Morrux. Wex commands the most powerful voidfleet in the Demi-Segmentum, and his Battlefleet is also responsible for maintaining the security of the region's inter-sector trade lanes. *'High Conclave of Demi-Segmentum Obscurus-3b' - A Conclave of the most senior Grand Inquisitors in the region. While ostensibly they can only collate information and issue guidance, in truth - through dozens of allied & unofficially subbordinate Inquisitors - this High Conclave can swing the fate of entire Sectors. *'Merchant League of Sector Morrux' - As a major trade nexus, Sector Morrux is home to a massive community of merchants, investors, and businessmen. Collectively they form the Morrux Merchant League which - though constantly competing within itself - acts as a powerful unified bloc wehen dealing with the great institutions like the Administratum, Adeptus Arbites, or Planetary Governors. Category:Sector